


Mine

by ThousandStarsOfLove



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandStarsOfLove/pseuds/ThousandStarsOfLove
Summary: La vida de Juliana y Valentina como mamás contada con canciones.





	1. MINE

A pesar de que tenía a Lucho a menos de un metro de distancia, era como si estuviéramos separados por kilómetros, ni siquiera estaba escuchando sus gritos. Me daba exactamente lo mismo lo que estuviera diciendo. Todos los días era igual, algo en su patética vida le salía mal y corría a desquitarse conmigo. Ya estaba acostumbrada, era como si mis oídos se desconectaran en cuanto él empezaba a hablar.

Tomé la botella y llené el vaso con mezcal antes de tomar un gran trago. Estaba esperando que el alcohol pudiera relajarme un poco pero al parecer no tendría tanta suerte hoy.

“¡Valentina!” Exclamó Lucho al mismo tiempo que apretaba mi brazo fuertemente tratando de llamar mi atención. Traté de zafarme y me apretó aún más fuerte. “¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Estás sorda o qué?” 

“Ay, déjame en paz.” Me solté de su agarre y bebí un poco más. “Ya me hartaste, Lucho. Voy a salir. Te quedas en tu casa.” Dejé el vaso en la barra de la cocina, tomé mi bolsa y me dirigí a la puerta de la entrada haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de este güey. 

Nadie entendía por qué le aguantaba todo esto. A veces ni siquiera yo misma. No es como que fuéramos novios, simplemente era algo así como una distracción aunque últimamente parecía que a él se le olvidaba que no éramos nada más que amigos con derechos y se sentía mi propietario. Probablemente teníamos la relación más tóxica que podía existir, pero no me importaba. Todo en mi vida era bastante tóxico en esos momentos. 

Y al final de cuentas, así como yo le aguantaba sus arranques de celos y estupideces, él también aguantaba todo lo que yo hacía. Bien dicen que para que una pareja sea tóxica, ambas partes deben serlo y Lucho y yo éramos la prueba de eso.

No tengo idea de cuánto estuve caminando tratando de despejar mi mente pero de pronto me encontraba frente a una pequeña cafetería. Entré y busqué la mesa más alejada, lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era el mínimo de interacción humana posible. 

Minutos más tarde te vi por primera vez.

Cabello negro, ondulado y largo. Tu tez dorada y un cuerpo espectacular. Estabas limpiando una de las mesas y moviendo tus caderas al ritmo de la suave música de fondo que había en el lugar. Quedé hipnotizada. No podía dejar de mirarte. Te veías tan feliz, como si no tuvieras preocupaciones, como si todo estuviera bien. Te envidié en ese momento, pero también tenía unas inexplicables ganas de conocerte, de saber más de ti.

De pronto giraste tu rostro hacia mi y nos miramos a los ojos. Juro que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Te quedaste mirándome y me dedicaste una sonrisa. 

¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Antes de verte creía que era la más grande estupidez pero en ese momento no supe qué pensar. Sinceramente nunca había sentido algo así al ver a alguien.

Ese día platicamos un poco, después de tomar mi orden y traer mi café, te invité a sentarte conmigo. Afortunadamente la cafetería estaba vacía y pudimos conversar por horas. Preguntaste por mi vida pero yo preferí escuchar sobre la tuya. Me contaste que estudiabas diseño de modas y que te habías mudado de un pequeño pueblito, ahora trabajabas medio tiempo en esta cafetería para pagar tu departamento y los materiales de la escuela. Me perdí en tu voz, en el brillo de tus ojos, en la pasión con la que hablabas de tus planes y de tus sueños.

A partir de ese día empecé a pasar cada vez más tiempo en esa cafetería, me aprendí tus horarios para visitarte. Sentía que por primera vez en mi vida tenía una amiga. Empecé a abrirme un poco. A dejarte entrar. 

Podíamos hablar por horas sin cansarnos, pero también podíamos pasar horas en silencio disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Poco a poco comencé a sentirme viva, esperanzada. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de alguien, la añoranza de pasar mi tiempo con otra persona. Nunca me había molestado en enamorarme o en intentar tener una relación linda porque siempre había creído que nada es para siempre. Todo termina y todos se alejan. 

Tenerte a ti, mi hermosa Juls, en mi vida empezó a cambiar muchas cosas dentro de mí. Comencé a tomar menos, a cuidarme más. Terminé con lo que fuera que tenía con Lucho para siempre y me alejé de esos “amigos” que solo se preocupaban por el alcohol y las fiestas. Me enfoqué en la escuela y decidí no volver a faltar a clases nunca para poder subir mis notas. Dormía más y comía mejor. Tú eras como mi medicina y una gran motivación para ser una mejor versión de mí misma. 

Quiero creer que también te ayudé. Te hacía reír y te cuidaba. Te hacía compañía mientras tú trabajabas en tus diseños, modelaba para ti y te dejaba probarme toda la ropa que quisieras. Tú decías que yo era tu musa. 

Los meses pasaron y nuestra amistad fue creciendo más y más. Los fines de semana empezamos a ir al parque a hacer ejercicio y a tomar una clase de bachata en la que tú eras extraordinaria y yo un fracaso total. Pero te encantaba bailar conmigo así que me tragaba la vergüenza y hacía el oso de la vida cada sábado con tal de verte feliz. 

En uno de esos sábados nos sentamos en el pasto a la orilla del lago y de pronto me encontré besándote con una ternura y una pasión que jamás había sentido. Pusiste tu brazo alrededor de mí y me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti no era amistad. Te amaba. 

Te pedí que fueras mi novia esa misma noche cuando nos despedimos. 

Nos graduamos meses después y nuestra relación cada vez iba mejor. Me había convertido en una mujer fuerte, independiente y muy feliz. Era como si tuviéramos el mundo a nuestros pies, ¿te acuerdas?

Tu departamento estaba más cerca de mi trabajo así que ahí era donde pasábamos la mayoría de las noches. Cada vez había más ropa mía ahí y me diste varios cajones para guardar mis cosas. Te conté mis secretos, entendiste por qué me daba tanto miedo el amor y por qué había pasado toda mi vida alejando a las personas. Te conté de las adicciones que habían acabado con la vida de mi mamá cuando yo era muy pequeña y el daño tan grande que me había dejado la ausencia de mi padre quien se había dedicado al trabajo y nunca se había preocupado por mí. 

Me dijiste que nunca cometeríamos los mismos errores de mis papás. 

Nos mudamos juntas un año después y aunque al principio todo parecía perfecto, poco a poco fueron apareciendo algunos problemas. El mayor de ellos era el dinero, tú estabas trabajado como becaria en una casa de moda y tu sueldo era modesto, yo no ganaba mucho en mi trabajo como columnista en el periódico pero papá me daba una enorme cantidad de dinero cada mes para compensar su ausencia. Sin embargo, te empeñabas en dividir todos los gastos y yo no entendía por qué no dejabas que te apoyara más. 

Estaba completamente segura que algún día serías una diseñadora famosa internacionalmente, que tendrías pasarelas en las capitales de la moda y todos hablarían de ti. Solo quería hacer el camino un poco menos pesado para ti porque veía lo mucho que trabajabas. Tú me habías ayudado en formas inimaginables y me habías dado cosas que valían muchísimo más que todo el dinero del mundo. Aún así te oponías y nuestras peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Era un martes en la madrugada, me había quedado dormida en el sillón esperando a que llegaras del trabajo. Eran las dos treinta am. Estabas mal humorada por no haber comido desde la mañana y muy cansada porque habías tenido que quedarte a arreglar unos vestidos mal terminados de una de tus compañeras a cambio de dinero extra. 

Saqué el tema del dinero otra vez y comenzamos a discutir. Nos gritamos como nunca antes y salí corriendo del departamento creyendo que lo más hermoso que tenía en mi vida estaba llegando a su fin. Mis lágrimas caían sin cesar y me faltaba el aire por mi llanto. 

Me seguiste hasta alcanzarme y yo me preparé para el final de nuestra historia. Después de todo, tarde o temprano todo termina y todos se alejan, ¿no? 

“Ya sé que esto se acabo, te vas a ir igual que todos.” 

Tomaste mi mano y me miraste a los ojos. “Yo nunca te voy a dejar sola.” Me jalaste hacia tu cuerpo y rodeaste mi cintura con tus brazos abrazándome fuertemente. “Valentina Carvajal, eres lo mejor de mi vida.” 

¿Puedes creer que ya han pasado 6 años desde esa noche? ¿Creíste que estaríamos aquí hoy?

Volteo a mi lado y te observo en silencio acostada en el sillón con tu hermosa pancita de embarazo y acariciando el rubio cabello de nuestra pequeñita que duerme plácidamente con su cabeza sobre tus piernas.

Juliana Valdés, en ese momento no te lo dije pero también eres, has sido y siempre serás lo mejor de la mía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde que terminé de escribirlo esta mañana no he dejado de pensar en este AU, estoy teniendo muchas ideas, estarían interesadas en leer más sobre este universo? Maybe algunos otros one-shots o algo así... si se les ocurren ideas también estoy abierta 💜 gracias por leer!


	2. YELLOW

_“Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah they were all yellow”_

_._

Escucharte cantar es una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo entero, tu voz es tan extraordinariamente preciosa. No era algo que acostumbraras hacer porque te daba pena pero desde que supimos de nuestra bebecita te habías dedicado a cantarle cada que podías. Ella ama tu voz, lo sé porque cuando aún estaba dentro de mí, escucharte la calmaba mucho. 

A pesar de que físicamente era muy parecida a mí, desde el primer momento en que la vi y me perdí en sus ojitos supe que su alma era igualita a la tuya. Tienen el mismo brillo, emanan la misma paz y la luz que irradian es igual de intensa.

Me quedo mirando el monitor embobada por mis dos mujeres, verte con Lua es lo más hermoso de mi vida. Tu forma tan tierna de cargarla en tus brazos, la manera en la que sonries mientras la miras, cómo cierras tus ojos cuando inhalas su aroma delicioso.

Nos quedó perfecta, ¿verdad?

Recuerdo la primera vez que me pediste que tuviéramos un bebé. Me quedé paralizada ante la idea de ser mamá. Sabía que tú serías la mejor madre del mundo, eres increíble, Juls. Eres cariñosa, eres paciente, eres tan dulce, organizada, responsable. Nunca tuve dudas de ti pero a mí me seguía aterrando ser como mis papás.

Pero eres terca como nadie. Fue muy muy muy difícil pero al final me convenciste de que en mi corazón había suficiente amor para un pequeñito que fuera tuyo y mío.

Tu trabajo empezaba a ser demasiado demandante, tu nombre empezaba a ser reconocido y tenías muchísimos compromisos. Por esa razón fue que decidimos que sería yo quien tendría a nuestro primer bebé.

Pasamos noches enteras abrazadas en el sillón tratando de elegir el mejor donador, calmaste cada una de mis preocupaciones con tu confianza y seguridad pero también llenaste hojas enteras de preguntas para el doctor. Aprendiste a inyectarme y al terminar calmabas el ligero dolor con tus besos. Tres intentos fallidos me hicieron dudar y querer darme por vencida pero ahí estuviste tú, con tus palabras, con tus caricias y con tu hermoso corazón llenando de esperanza y alegrando la tristeza que sentía en esos días.

Traté de no emocionarme la cuarta vez pero tenía más de dos semanas de retraso y no podía aguantar más. Así que, una tarde de enero mientras festejábamos un nuevo contrato tuyo viendo películas románticas y armando rompecabezas en la sala de nuestro departamento, me hice la prueba a escondidas, “PREGNANT” decía. Corrí hacía ti mostrándotela con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nunca olvidaré la sonrisa que me dedicaste en ese momento, íbamos a ser mamás y la felicidad no cabía en nuestros cuerpos. Hicimos el amor toda la noche para celebrar el inicio de este nuevo capítulo en nuestra historia. 

Sostuviste mi cabello cada mañana que despertaba con nauseas, cumpliste cada uno de mis antojos, masajeaste mis pies hinchados y soportaste mis ataques de histeria provocados por las hormonas. Le cantaste una y mil canciones a mi panza y leíste docenas de libros. Me acompañaste a cada ultrasonido (aunque a veces tuviera que ser por FaceTime porque estabas en un viaje de negocios). Decoraste conmigo el cuarto y pasamos toda una tarde tratando de armar la cuna hasta que lo logramos. Hiciste ropa de maternidad para mí cuando me quejaba por no poder encontrar cosas bonitas que me quedaran y te dedicaste a decirme todos los días lo bonita que me veía porque sabías que a veces me sentía insegura por los cambios en mi cuerpo.

Seguimos bailando bachata cada que teníamos tiempo y caminábamos a veces porque según el doctor, el ejercicio era muy bueno para el bebé. Nos metimos a yoga prenatal y tomamos miles de cursos, yo quería aprender todo porque estaba increíblemente nerviosa, tú decías que solo ibas por seguirme la corriente pero secretamente, ambas sabíamos que también morías de nervios. Decidimos que el sexo sería una sorpresa así que buscamos nombres hasta el cansancio. No podíamos ponernos de acuerdo con ninguno y ese era el único tema por el que discutíamos a veces.

Pero todo lo arreglábamos con mis hormonas que me hacían estar increíblemente horny todo el tiempo, el segundo trimestre si que lo disfrutamos, ¿no?

Juls, neta no tengo palabras para agradecerte tanto. Aún cuando llegabas cansada por una pasarela, un viaje de negocios o simplemente por pasar todo el día en el estudio, te dedicaste a consentirme en cuanto entrabas a la casa y casi casi tenía que obligarte a que me dejaras consentirte a ti. Tú también estabas convirtiéndote en mamá y merecías ser igual de consentida que yo.

Siempre fui yo la más espiritual de las dos pero pocos días antes de que llegara nuestra bebé, te despertaste en medio de la noche con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo me encontraba leyendo porque últimamente era demasiado difícil dormir y esa noche no había encontrado una posición cómoda que me permitiera hacerlo. Me acerqué a ti para abrazarte creyendo que habías tenido un mal sueño pero en lugar de eso, pusiste tus manos sobre mi panza y me miraste a los ojos. “Soñé que nuestro bebé llegaba en luna nueva, soñé con su carita. No pude ver más pero es tan hermoso, Val.” Me solté a llorar y nos besamos con lágrimas en los ojos. Me quedé dormida con la cabeza sobre tu pecho mientras te escuchaba describir a nuestro bebé.

Menos de una semana después, el 14 de septiembre y justo en luna llena, llegó a nuestras vidas Lua Valdés Carvajal.

Diez deditos en las manos y diez deditos en los pies, tres y medio kilos de amor, mejillas rosadas y gorditas, cabello rubio y el llanto más precioso que he escuchado en mi vida. Fuiste la primera (después del doctor, obviamente) en cargarla y te juro que esa es una imagen que jamás podré borrar de mi mente. Los amores de mi vida juntos por primera vez.

Desde ese instante se volvieron inseparables, tu voz la calma y tus brazos la arrullan, tus besos la hacen sonreír y sus ojos de cielo te miran como si fueras lo más maravilloso y perfecto (lo eres).

Mi amor, tú te mereces todo el amor que existe y ahora hay una personita más en este mundo que te ama tanto como yo.

.

_“Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do”_

_._

Escuchar el final de la canción me hace volver a la realidad. Me levanto de la cama y camino en dirección al cuarto de Lua. Ella está pequeñita aún para dormir sola pero algunas noches te vas ahí para dejarme dormir un poco más, podría quedarme mirándolas toda la noche desde aquí, disfrutándolas juntas pero empiezo a sentir el aviso de mi cuerpo de que es hora de darle de comer y sé que en unos minutos más empezará a llamar por mí.

Llego al cuarto y me dedicas una sonrisa al escucharme entrar.

“Mira quien llegó, mi bonita.” Me acerco a ustedes y te paras del sillón para recibirme, te abrazo por atrás y me quedo inhalando el olor de tu cabello. “Ya es hora de comer para que crezcas grande y fuerte como mamá.” Sonrío y te doy un besito en el cuello. “O sea, yo.” Continuas y te sueltas a reír.

“¡Oye!” Te digo fingiendo estar indignada pero me empiezo a reír también. Lua solo nos observa entretenida. Te volteas en mis brazos y me das un ligero beso. Nuestra bebé empieza a quejarse y abrir su boquita buscando comida. “Vamos a la cama, Val. Mi hermosa tiene hambre y sus deseos son órdenes.” Con un brazo cargas a Lúa y con el otro me tomas la mano para ir al cuarto.

Cada que te veo con ella no puedo creer lo preocupada que estabas de no saber cargarla o de nunca antes haber cambiado un pañal. Desde antes de que naciera ya eras la mejor mamá y en cuanto llegó todo fue natural, eres increíble con ella, Juls.

Y no sé cómo es posible pero siento que cada día te amo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ SAN VALENTIN JULIANTINA! 💖
> 
> Hoy es un día muy especial para el fandom y quise traerles un pedacito más de esta version de Val y Juls. Espero que les guste! Si tienen alguna canción en la que quisieran que basara un capítulo o quieren ver algún momento en especial de sus vidas, me dicen para escribirlo.
> 
> GRACIAS! ✨


	3. ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU

“¡Val, ya sacamos todo, apúrale!” Te escucho gritar desde la sala mientras termino de vestirme y noto la ligera desesperación en tu voz. Definitivamente, eres la más ansiosa de las tres.

No te miento, yo también estoy emocionada por todo esto. De niña nunca pude disfrutar verdaderamente la Navidad, cuando tú llegaste a mi vida y empezamos a pasar estos días juntas, todo fue muchísimo mejor.

Amo las pequeñas tradiciones que hemos ido formando en todos estos años, amo ir a comprar nuestro árbol, amo que cada año desde que te conocí, hemos ido juntas a comprar un adorno nuevo con una historia, este año compramos un conejito con un gorrito de Santa porque Lua esta obsesionada con los conejos. Es el primer adornito que ella elige y seguramente siempre será uno de los más especiales para ambas.Amo también todo el ritual que tenemos para poner nuestro árbol. Hace unos minutos prendí las velas con olor a manzana-canela que tanto nos gustan, puse nuestra playlist navideña favorita y terminé de decorar las galletas de mantequilla que horneamos en la mañana mientras tú te encargaste de vestirte a ti y a Lua en los matching onesies navideños que compraste en internet y que son lo más adorable que he visto.

Una vez que terminé con las galletas, me metí al cuarto a cambiarme también y tú y Lua se encargaron de sacar las luces y los adornos para el árbol.

“¡Ya voy!” Les digo al mismo tiempo que me pongo mis calcetas y empiezo a caminar hacia ustedes.

“Dile a mamá que ya queremos empezar, mi amor.”

“¡Ma-ma!” Escuchó la vocecita más encantadora y preciosa llamarme y me apuro, al entrar a la sala Lua corre hacia mí y la tomo en mis brazos abrazándola fuertemente y llenándola de besos mientras se ríe a carcajadas.

Tú nos observas desde el suelo con una sonrisa y todas las cajas alrededor de ti. En tus manos tienes una guía de luces lista para ser colocada.

“Te ves hermosa.”

“Tú más, Val.” Me lanzas un beso y te levantas. Lua empieza a moverse para que la baje y camina hacia ti extendiendo sus bracitos para que la levantes, al cargarla caminas hacia mí y me das un beso tierno en los labios al mismo tiempo que extiendes tu mano para darme las luces del árbol. “¿Empezamos?”

Decorar el árbol nos tomó mucho más que de costumbre, con una niña de 15 meses dando vueltas alrededor de nosotras e intentando meterse todos los adornos a la boca es casi de noche cuando por fin tomo en mis brazos a Lua y la elevo para que, con tu ayuda, coloquen juntas la estrella en la punta. “¡Quedó perfecto!” Te digo sonriente.

“Más perfecto se verá ahora que prendamos las luces, ¿quieres verlo, mi bebé preciosa?” Le preguntas a Lua y ella se sonríe. Caminas hacia el enchufe y al conectar las luces nuestra casa se convierte en un lugar de magia. Lua queda admirada al ver el árbol deslumbrando frente a sus ojos y después de unos segundos suelta una carcajada y aplaude como lo hace siempre que esta emocionada.

Tu cara al ver a nuestra hija así de feliz, no tiene precio. No es nuestra primera Navidad con ella, pero la anterior tenía solo tres meses y no se dio cuenta de nada. Sabemos perfectamente que de esta segunda Navidad tampoco tendrá ningún recuerdo pero aún así has hecho todo lo posible por hacerla perfecta y mágica para ella.

“Ma-ma, ma-ma, mamá.” Lua repite una y otra vez sonriendo al ver las luces parpadeando y tú caminas para sentarte detrás de ella y abrazarla. Tomo mi celular y empiezo a tomar un millón de fotografías para capturar por siempre la imagen de mis dos más grandes amores juntos. Nunca me importó demasiado la Navidad antes, pero desde que te tengo a ti es mi época favorita y sé que juntas haremos que sea también algo muy especial para nuestra hija y en la familia que estamos construyendo.

Al darte cuenta de las fotografías que te estoy tomando, me sonríes. “Di “cheese” Lua, mira hacia mamá.” Lua voltea y sonríe y logro capturar varias fotos así. “Ahora me toca a mí.” Dices levantándote del piso y caminando hacia mi para tomar mi teléfono y tomar fotografías de mí con nuestra bebé. Cada día con ella es un milagro, me sorprende lo rápido que ha crecido, a veces siento que apenas fue ayer cuando la sentía dentro de mí y al mismo tiempo es como si hubiera estado aquí desde siempre.

Llenamos mi teléfono de fotografÍas esa noche, le damos a Lua una de las galletas que horneamos y la dejamos quedarse despierta unos minutos extras admirando las luces. Cuando por fin la dormimos, nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala a tomar chocolate caliente y disfrutar de unas galletas abrazadas.

Creímos que la emoción de Lua al ver el árbol bajaría con el paso de los días pero cada que lo prendemos se emociona de la misma forma y corre hacia él para mirarlo un rato. Poco a poco se va llenando de regalos, tenemos muchos amigos que le envían cosas a nuestra hija y tú y yo hemos comprado más de lo que deberíamos con una niña tan pequeña pero no podemos evitarlo, hay demasiado que queremos darle, demasiadas cosas que queremos experimentar con ella. Nos prometemos que el próximo año le daremos solo un regalo pero este solo queremos disfrutarlo al máximo.

Pasamos noche buena en casa, solo las tres. Nos ponemos nuestras pijamas de navidad, cocino la pasta que más nos gusta y tú te encargas del plato fuerte y la ensalada, además de que juntas horneamos galletas para dejarle a Santa. La música navideña suena en cada habitación y el olor de las velas combinado con el olor a pino impregnan todo el lugar. Mi amor, no necesito nada más que tenerlas a ustedes conmigo para ser total y completamente feliz.

Dejamos a Lua abrir un regalo antes de irse a dormir, es una cobija que hiciste para ella con una hermosa luna en medio y estrellitas que brillan en la oscuridad, nuestra bebita la abraza mientras le doy leche y se queda dormida. La tomas de mis brazos y la tapas con la cobija antes de dejarla acostada en la cuna que tenemos en nuestro cuarto y prender el monitor para salir a la sala conmigo.

Te doy una copa de tu vino favorito en la mano y un beso en los labios. Nos acostamos abrazadas en el sofá y buscamos en Netflix una película navideña que olvidamos segundos después y solo queda como música de fondo porque tus brazos comienzan a acariciarme y tus besos hacen que muera de deseo en segundos.

Pasamos horas disfrutando del cuerpo de la otra hasta saciarnos y nos quedamos dormidas hasta que el monitor suena avisándonos que Lua está despierta. Te levantas y te colocas tu pijama rápido para ir por ella mientras yo me visto también y llevo las copas a la cocina. Por el monitor puedo verte abrazándola y llenándola de besos en cuanto llegas con ella. “Buenos días mi bebé preciosa, ¡Feliz Navidad, mi luna hermosa!” Te escucho decirle y ella se acurruca en tu pecho, escondiendo su carita en tu cuello en el mismo lugar que me gusta hacerlo a mí. Se lleva el dedo pulgar a la boca y comienza a succionar. “¿Vamos con mamá? ¿Quieres ver lo que te trajo Santa?”

Estoy segura que no tiene ni la menor idea de que o quién es Santa pero la emoción en tu voz la hace despertar más y levanta su carita sonriendo. “Sa-ta mamá.”

Apagas el monitor del cuarto y te escucho caminar hacia la sala en donde estoy esperándolas sentada en el piso frente al árbol con dos tazas de café y un plato de galletas en la mesa de centro. Lua se emociona al verme y la bajas para que corra a mis brazos. “¡Feliz Navidad, my sweet girl!” La abrazo fuerte y respiro su aroma a bebé. No quiero que crezca. Me quedo con ella en brazos unos segundos hasta que me empuja para señalar las galletas. “eta, mamá.” Tú te acercas y te sientas a mi lado, tomando una de las galletas y dándosela a Lua. Juntas comemos y comenzamos a abrir los regalos.

Unos minutos después de empezar a abrirlos tomamos un break de lactancia y mientras Lua come, tu nos preparas unos pancakes para desayunar. Una vez listos, los llevas a la mesita y comemos mientras continuamos abriendo los regalos. Nuestra hija se emociona más con el papel y las cajas que con el contenido pero suponemos que es normal. Dejamos nuestros regalos para el final y mientras Lua está distraída con uno de sus juguetes, te doy tu regalo. Mucho me habías hablado de una cámara que morías de ganas por tener pero creías que era demasiado costosa ahora que teníamos una bebé. Tu cara de sorpresa al verla frente a ti fue inolvidable, tomas como tres millones de fotos más esa mañana. El collar que me das con un dije en forma de luna y sus iniciales grabadas atrás me hace derramar unas lágrimas de emoción al verlo. “Gracias, mi amor.”

“Te amo, Val.”

Nos sentamos a ver una película con cada una de un lado del sofá y Lua acurrucada en tus brazos. Verlas juntas me mata de amor. El contraste de su palidez con tu piel dorada, la forma tan perfecta en que se acomoda en tu cuerpo, el brillo en sus ojos de cielo al verte sonreírle. Ser mamá es el sentimiento más maravilloso que he sentido. Pero verte a ti ser mamá conmigo es aún mejor.

Hace unas semanas recuerdo que me preguntabas un poco estresada que qué quería de regalo de Navidad porque no sabías que darme. En ese momento te dije que no necesitaba nada y me rodaste los ojos porque creías que no quería responder. Juls, si supieras el amor tan inmenso y la felicidad tan grande que me haces sentir, entenderías que no necesito nada porque lo tengo todo con ustedes. No imagino mi vida sin ella y sin ti que me has dado ya el regalo más increíble de todos: una familia.

Todo lo que quiero esta y todas las Navidades, eres tú. Son ustedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Disfruten mucho, coman rico, sonrían y que tengan una navidad llena de amor y rodeados de personas bonitas.


	4. BONITA

Eres tan bonita.

Decir que nunca imagine que podría enamorarme de una mujer sería una mentira. Porque la verdad es que nunca imagine enamorarme de nadie.

Punto.

Ni de un hombre ni de una mujer.

Antes de conocerte no creía que fuera posible sentir algo lo suficientemente fuerte y grande para querer pasar todo tu tiempo con una persona. Nunca creí ser capaz de entregarme porque mis miedos eran demasiado intensos. Demasiado profundos.

Pero tú eres tan bonita.

Entraste a mi vida de una manera tan fácil, tan rápida. Destruiste todas mis paredes con tu sonrisa y tu forma tan bonita de amarme.

Ataste mi corazón desde el primer beso que nos dimos aquella tarde en el parque. Tal vez incluso antes.

Desde nuestros sábados de bachata en los que me guiabas con tus brazos y tus caderas marcaban el ritmo. O cuando diseñaste el primero de muchos vestidos que hiciste para mí. O con tu risa. O con tus palabras. O con tu primera mirada en esa solitaria cafetería hace tanto tiempo.

Juls, eres tan bonita.

Nunca creí enamorarme pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando alguien como tú existe.

¿Cómo podría alguien no amarte?

Eres demasiado. Eres tan paciente, tan optimista, tan comprometida, tan tierna, tan inteligente, tan apasionada.

Podría seguir y seguir y seguir. Nunca terminaría si tuviera que describir tus cualidades.

¿Podemos dejarlo en bonita?

Porque al decir que eres bonita no me refiero solo a tu cuerpo, ni a tu cara, ni a tus labios, ni a tus ojos.

Juls, tienes el corazón más bonito.

Y te amo demasiado. Y tal vez no lo digo lo suficiente pero intento demostrártelo cuando estamos así.

Me gusta tanto cuando estamos así.

Abrazadas sobre la cama, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo el calor de la otra.

Quisiera poder quedarme así siempre, tocando cada relieve de tu cuerpo. 

Me vuelves loca. Lo has hecho siempre. Tú llegaste a revolucionar mi vida.

Mi niña bella. Eres tan bonita.

Me gusta tanto cuando me acaricias con tu piel tan suave, me gusta tenerte sobre mi cuerpo. Me gusta sentirte tan delicada y al mismo tiempo tan poderosa.

Me gustan tus labios acariciando mi cuello, me gusta cuando me hablas al oído con tu voz tan dulce para decirme lo mucho que me amas mientras hacemos el amor.

Me gusta cuando me llevas al climax más alto y después me sigues acariciando mientras recobro la cordura y calmo mi agitado corazón.

Me gusta llenarme las manos de ti, hacerte sentir el placer más alto con mis caricias.

Y cuando estamos exhaustas, cuando las gotas de sudor recorren nuestros cuerpos extasiados, cuando nuestros ojos se cierran porque el sueño que tenemos es demasiado, cuando nuestras mejillas duelen porque las sonrisas que nos damos son enormes, cuando el cuarto huele a ti, a mi, a nosotras.

Me gusta abrazarme a tu cuerpo y no soltarte.

Me gusta agradecerle a la vida y al destino tu existencia y tu amor.

Y segundos antes de quedarnos dormidas, me gusta acercar mi boca a tu oído y decirte la verdad más grande que existe en mi vida.

“Eres tan, pero tan bonita.”

Y estoy tan enamorada de ti. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter porque estaba escuchando esta canción hoy y me inspiré jajajaja
> 
> Espero que les guste, por ahí tengo uno más largo que espero poder revisar y traerles pronto. 
> 
> GRACIAS! :)


	5. BRILLAS

Si no fuera porque, literal, vi a Lua salir de mi cuerpo y aún recuerdo vívidamente el dolor tan inmenso que sentí cuando nació, pensaría que tú la pariste. Es tan igual a ti.

Tal vez no físicamente, porque a pesar de que elegimos a un donador que prácticamente podría pasar por tu hermano, con el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros; nuestra hija tiene el cabello dorado, tan rubio como lo tenía yo cuando era niña y tiene también mis ojos. Sin embargo, su personalidad es completamente tú. Yo era siempre precavida, siempre temerosa, siempre al pendiente de no hacer algo que molestara a papá cuando llegaba del trabajo, siempre en silencio porque a mamá nunca le gustaba el ruido. Ella es todo lo contrario, es la niña más valiente, la más atrevida, la más intrépida, la que nunca está quieta. Es un torbellino de energía igual que tú. Me acuerdo de todas esas historias que me has contado de tu infancia, de lo traviesa que eras y todas las aventuras que tuviste por no temerle a nada, nuestra hija es así. Siempre bailando, siempre sonriendo. Son como el sol que ilumina todo a su paso con sus personalidades tan fuertes.

También comparte contigo el amor al arte. La única actividad con la que la podemos tener tranquila unos minutos es cuando le haces algunos dibujos para que ella les ponga color. Que es justamente lo que decidí que podríamos hacer para darte unos minutos de calma mientras Luca duerme. Sin embargo, no contaba con que ha pasado casi un mes desde que te has sentado a dibujar y no tenemos ningún libro para colorear en la casa. Lua ya está desesperándose porque le prometí que pintaríamos un rato así que voy al cuarto para avisarte que saldremos unos minutos pero te encuentro dormida y decido que es mejor no despertarte.

“Ponte el suéter, Lu. Vamos a ir a comprar unos dibujos.”

“¿Mami va?”

“No, mi amor, está dormida con tu hermanito.”

Es una batalla campal salir con Lua, no le gusta darnos la mano y quiere hacer todo sola, además de que es demasiado fan de salir corriendo cuando ve algo que le gusta. “¡Mis zapatos!” Me dice señalando sus pies descalzos. Estoy demasiado cansada para lidiar con una persecución así que la tomo en mis brazos. “¿Me dejas cargarte, mi bebé bonita?” Le pregunto tiernamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Normalmente Lua es tan independiente que no aceptaría eso, sin embargo, desde que nació el bebé ha querido estar con nosotras todo el tiempo, me pide que la cargue constantemente y va contigo a acurrucarse mientras yo estoy con Luca.

Se abraza a mí escondiendo su carita en mi cuello y asiente. Respiro el aroma de su cabello que poco a poco ha ido perdiendo su olor natural de bebé. No quiero que crezca. “Te amo.” Le digo antes de tomar mis llaves y salir del departamento en dirección a alguna papelería o tienda en donde podamos encontrar un libro para colorear.

Más de media hora después, por fin estamos de vuelta en el departamento con dos libros para colorear, unos crayones nuevos y una bolsa de tus papas favoritas. En cuanto abro la puerta, lo primero que veo es a ti, con el ceño fruncido y Luca en tus brazos llorando.

Te ves tan, pero tan cansada.

“¡Mami!” Grita Lua empujándome para bajarse y correr hacia ti. “Mamá me compró dibujos, ¿pintamos?” Pide estirando sus bracitos para que la cargues.

Toco su hombro con la mano para evitar que salte hacia tus brazos. “Lua, mami todavía no puede cargarte, acuérdate que está adolorida.”

Lua hace un puchero como si quisiera llorar. “Pero está cargando al bebé.”

“Solo lo cargué para dárselo a mamá.” Respondes y ni siquiera he terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando ya tengo a nuestro bebé en mis brazos. “Enséñame tus libros, mi luna, vamos a colorear en la sala.”

Además de cansada, también te ves molesta. No entiendo qué pasó porque antes de que te durmieras todo estaba perfecto.

Estiras la mano para tomar a Lua y te volteas para caminar a la sala, yo solo puedo pensar en lo cansada que te ves. Eres hermosa, la mujer más bonita que hay en el mundo y ni las enormes ojeras ni el cabello alborotado ni el olor a vómito de bebé harían que te vieras menos que hermosa. Pero es obvio que estás exhausta. Y molesta, ¿tal vez estás enojada por estar tan cansada?

Volteo a ver a Luca que sigue llorando un poco y lo abrazo más hacia mí tratando de calmarlo. “Hola, mi bebé, ¿qué pasa?” Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda y doy unos pasos para arrullarlo. “Te extrañé mucho, mi chiquito.” En segundos deja de llorar y abre sus ojitos para mirarme. Sé que aún no puede verme bien pero me gusta pensar que estamos conectando cuando nos vemos a los ojos. Bosteza y los cierra unos segundos después. Supongo que también está cansado.

Luca nació hace apenas 11 días y ninguna de las dos ha dormido más de dos horas seguidas en la noche.

Somos una versión zombie de nosotras mismas, hemos dado todo y estamos agotadas. Estamos de mal humor también, tú por la turbulencia de hormonas que hay en tu cuerpo y yo porque no sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor, encargarme de Lua y ayudar con Luca sin morir en el intento.

A pesar de todo esto, en los minutos de paz que tenemos en la noche cuando la bola de energía que tenemos por hija se va a la cama y nuestro gordito está dormido a unos pasos de nosotras y estamos solo tú y yo en la cama, abrazadas sin necesidad de decirnos absolutamente nada porque en nuestros ojos se dice todo, en esos instantes que tenemos para reconocernos, me doy cuenta que haría todo esto una y mil veces. No me importa vivir toda la vida siendo un zombie si puedo amanecer colgada de tus labios.

Una vez que Luca está profundamente dormido en mis brazos, camino hacia la cocina para tomar un bowl y servir las papas. “Les traigo botanita.” Digo sonriendo cuando llego a la sala con ustedes.

“No queremos.” Respondes molesta.

“¡Yo si!” Grita Lua antes de tomar una.

Te miro confundida. “Son tus favoritas, Juls.”

“No, gracias.”

“¿Segura? Las traje porque ayer me dijiste que se te antojaban.”

“¡Dije que no!” Levantas la voz haciendo que Lua voltee a verte asustada y Luca brinque en mis brazos, le doy unas palmaditas y me muevo arrullándolo para evitar que despierte.

“Ok.” Me levanto del sillón. “Voy a acostarme un rato.”

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida pero desperté con una manita tocando mi brazo. “Mamá.”

“Hola mi preciosa, ¿ya terminaste de colorear?” Miro hacia abajo y veo que Luca está despierto y abriendo la boca buscando comida.

“Si, ¡quiero que veas mis dibujos!” Responde emocionada y alentándome a pararme.

“Tengo que darle de comer.” Te escucho decir desde la puerta, volteo a verte y esquivas mi mirada como si estuvieras avergonzada y recuerdo cómo me hablaste hace rato, trato de entender que tu cuerpo está pasando por una revolución y recuerdo lo comprensiva que fuiste conmigo cuando nació Lua, pero aún así me duele que me grites. Asiento y me levanto para darte al bebé y salir del cuarto de la mano de nuestra hija.

El resto de la tarde hablamos solamente lo necesario.

No es hasta que entras al cuarto después de haberle dado las buenas noches a Lua que te acercas a mi.

“¿Me perdonas?” Dices con una fragilidad en tu voz que hace que cualquier molestia que haya tenido se disuelva. Suspiro y tomo tu mano para sentarnos en la cama. Luca acaba de dormirse y tenemos unas buenas dos horas antes de que despierte. “Odio que estés enojada conmigo.”

“No estoy enojada, solo me sentí por cómo me hablaste.” Confieso dolida.

“Perdón.” Vuelves a disculparte. “Estaba molesta porque Luca no dejaba de llorar y yo estaba muy cansada y no estabas y- siento que soy una bruja ahorita y no quiero volver a gritarte nunca.” Tomas mi mano apretándola y sé que tus palabras son honestas.   
“Me acuerdo perfecto cuando era yo la bruja y tú eras la siempre paciente esposa mía.” Te sonrío. “Dame un beso y te perdono.”

Me sonríes de vuelta, esa divina sonrisa que tanto amo.

Te doy un beso en los labios. “Vamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos un largo día.”

* * *

Ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de hacer algo hoy, pero tu mamá insistió en que año nuevo debía celebrarse, sobre todo después de que decidiéramos no hacer nada en Navidad porque solo días antes había llegado el bebé. Además de que ella prometió que se encargaría de todo. La única condición que pusimos era que fuera en nuestro departamento porque hace demasiado frío y Luca era demasiado pequeñito aún. Lupita acordó llegar a las seis de la tarde con la comida y su pareja. Invitamos también a mi papá con su nueva esposa con quien me llevo muy bien. Era joven, solo unos años mayor que yo y había logrado lo que nunca nadie pudo hacer antes, que dejara de trabajar tanto y disfrutara más de la vida, lo cual le agradezco porque mis hijos tendrían la oportunidad de conocer a una versión de él completamente diferente a la que yo tuve, la de un abuelo presente.

Pasamos toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde acostados los cuatro en pijamas en el enorme sillón de la sala viendo películas de Disney. Casi son las cinco de la tarde cuando me pides que te ayude a darte un baño rápido mientras nuestros hijos toman una siesta. Cuando empiezas a arreglarte, despierto a Lua y nos bañamos juntas.

Al salir del baño le pongo una bata calientita para que se acueste a tomar leche y no ensucie su vestido. Menos de quince minutos después, yo estoy lista. Siempre he sido bastante práctica, no suelo usar tanto maquillaje y, afortunadamente, te habías encargado de elegir nuestro outfit para la ocasión porque querías que los cuatro coordináramos para las fotografías. Termino de vestirme y camino hacia el cuarto de Lua para vestirla.

“Mi amor, déjame ponerte esto, todavía necesito arreglar a tu hermanito.”

“¡No me gusta!” Responde señalando el vestido negro.

“Lua, está muy bonito, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?” Digo un poco desesperada.

“No me combina con mis zapatos.” Dice firme. 

¿Hay duda alguna de que es hija tuya? “Hija, te prometo que si te combina.” Le respondo al mismo tiempo que me acerco para tomarla, ella ve mis intenciones y sale corriendo del cuarto sin ropa.

“¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!”

Suspiro y dejo la prenda en la cama.

“¡Juliana, te toca vestir a tu hija!”

Camino a nuestro cuarto en donde estás terminando de maquillarte.

“¿Y ahora qué hizo mi diablita?”

“Llevo 15 minutos tratando de ponerle el vestido y la diva no quiere porque no le combina.” Digo girando los ojos. “¿Ya casi estás?” Pregunto impaciente. No quiero que se nos haga tarde, tu mamá iba a llegar en cualquier momento y Lua y tú eran demasiado tardadas.

“Me falta poquito.” Respondes con una sonrisa apenada.

“¡Mami, mami!” Entra corriendo y se abraza a tus piernas.

“¿Estás dándole lata a mamá?” Dices mientras la abrazas con una mano y con la otra terminas de aplicarte máscara de pestañas.

Lua suelta una risa culpable y voltea a verme con esa mirada traviesa que había tenido desde que nació. “No quiero ese, mami. No me combina.” Me echa una mirada enojada y hace el puchero que tenía el poder de que tú hicieras cualquier cosa que Lua quisiera.

Cierro los ojos dándome cuenta de que era una batalla perdida para mí y escucho los primeros ruidos de nuestro gordito hermoso despertando. “Yo me encargo de Luca.”

Camino hacia su cuna y me quedo mirándolo sin que se de cuenta. Es un bebé tan tranquilo, totalmente diferente al torbellino que tiene por hermana.

Mientras Lua era movimiento, ruido y carcajadas que hacían eco en toda la casa; Luca era calma, sonidos suaves, abrazos deliciosos. Me gusta pensar que él es un poco más como yo, ambos somos bastante tranquilos, felices con comer y quedarnos acostados todo el día pegaditos. Yo sé que aún es muy pequeñito para identificar su personalidad pero algo me decía que iba a ser un niño muy tranquilo.

Empieza a llevar su puño a su boca y a hacer los ruidos que indican que tiene hambre, lo tomo en mis brazos y se acurruca en mi pecho, camino hasta la cocina y caliento una botella para darle de comer. Tiene doce días de nacido y es perfecto. Tiene el cabello castaño y la piel del mismo tono que Lua pero tiene tus ojos. De un color café intenso, penetrante.

Mientras lo alimento no hay nada que ame más que mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando estabas embarazada me había dado un poco de miedo no sentir la misma conexión que tenía con nuestra hija pero en cuanto salió de tu cuerpo y lo tomé en mis brazos por primera vez, esos temores se esfumaron, él era mío. Tan mío como Lua, tan mío como tuyo, era nuestro. Y era perfecto.

Termino de alimentarlo cuando te veo salir de nuestro cuarto con Lua de la mano. En menos de cinco minutos ya está vestida y parece una muñeca. Y tú una modelo, ¿cómo es que te ves así de bien menos de dos semanas después de parir?

Camino a nuestro cuarto para vestir a Luca y me alcanzas unos minutos después.

“¿Cómo lograste que el torbellino se pusiera el vestido?”

“Creo que confía en que su mamá diseñadora sabe lo que combina y lo que no.”

Abro la boca ofendida. “Que no sea diseñadora no significa que no tenga buen gusto.”

“Eso me queda claro, mira con quién te casaste.” Dices con un guiño.

Suelto una carcajada y cargo a Luca justo a tiempo para escuchar el timbre anunciando la llegada de tu mamá.

Y aunque no quiero inflar aún más tu ego al confirmarlo, definitivamente no hay mujer más hermosa que tú.

* * *

La cena es todo un éxito, tenemos la suerte de que nuestras familias se lleven bien, Luca se la pasa en los brazos de todos y Lua juega con mi papá y con el novio de tu mamá hasta que cae rendida poco antes de las 12.

El año nuevo nos atrapa acurrucadas en el sillón con la cabeza de Lua sobre tus piernas y Luca en mis brazos durmiendo plácidamente. Nos besamos como era costumbre desde el primer año nuevo que pasamos juntas y le pido a la vida tenerte siempre así.

Me siento tan completa como nunca antes, rodeada de nuestra familia, en un hogar lleno de amor, con tantos sueños por cumplir y con la mujer más maravillosa que pude haber encontrado para compartir mi vida.

Al poco tiempo se van todos después de haber recogido y solo quedamos los cuatro una vez más. Te quitas los tacones y cargas a nuestro hijo en tus brazos para llevarlo a su cuna. Yo cargo a Lua y la acuesto en su cama con un beso de buenas noches antes de salir a la sala para encontrarme contigo otra vez. Nos acostamos en el sillón, exhaustas pero ansiosas por todo lo que nos espera este año. Con mi mano libre te abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos.

Nuestra relación no es perfecta, a veces peleamos, a veces nos decimos cosas que no sentimos porque estamos molestas, estresadas, aburridas. A veces la vida es mucho más complicada de lo que pensábamos cuando decidimos casarnos y tener una familia. A veces ser mamás es demasiado difícil, demasiado preocupante, demasiado doloroso incluso. A veces nos olvidamos de la otra por estar pensando en nuestros hijos, en el trabajo, en todos los pendientes. A veces estamos demasiado cansadas. A veces todo es un caos y el simple hecho de existir es una lucha. A veces olvidamos que somos un equipo.

Pero a pesar de todo, aquí seguimos.

Aún sintiéndote tan cansada, el brillo que tienes logra iluminar todo lo que está tu alrededor. Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo al saberte mía y al saberme tuya. 

Brillas, Juls. Y desde que estas en mi vida brillamos juntas.

Y así, juntitas las dos, nos quedamos dormidas agradeciendo por tanto que nos trajo el año anterior y emocionadas por todo lo que nos espera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que este capítulo saldría en año nuevo jajaja  
Se los dejo a petición de Estefanía que ama a los bebés tanto como yo :)  
¡Espero les guste!


	6. HEAVENLY

Cuando esta pesadilla comenzó sentí que me iba a morir de un ataque de pánico. Estabas en New York y pensamos que no podrías volver hasta que todo esto pasara. Me mataba la ansiedad de pensar en tener que vivir todo esto sin ti. Te extrañé demasiado esos primeros días de encierro. Te necesité demasiado también. Los niños te necesitaban. Esos días sin ti me di cuenta de lo muchísimo que te amo. No es como que antes no lo supiera pero el solo imaginar en pasar por esto que parece sacado de una película de zombies sin ti me estaba volviendo loca. Me preocupaba que tomaras un vuelo pero sé que tomaste todas las precauciones posibles y cuando te vi entrar por la puerta casi me suelto a llorar de la emoción. Cuando por fin sentí tus labios sobre los míos y calmaste mi angustia con tus besos pude respirar de nuevo. 

Hace casi quince días de eso.

Los primeros fueron lindos, fáciles. Era como estar de vacaciones. Ahora más bien parece un fin de semana interminable en el que ya no sabemos ni qué día es. 

> _“Actividades para niños pequeños en casa”_

Le doy click al primer enlace que sale en el buscador y comienzo a leer todas las opciones. Algunas son buenas, para otras se necesitan varias cosas que no tenemos aquí, hay varias más que son para niños un poco más grandes. Tomo mi lápiz y escribo en mi libreta algunas ideas que me parecen factibles.

Llevamos dos semanas en cuarentena juntas y yo casi tres y estoy más cansada que nunca. 

Ha sido bastante agotador esto de tener a los niños todo el día en casa, sobre todo cuando no podemos ir ni al parque para cansar un poquito a nuestra hija con los juegos. Lua sigue siendo una bola inmensa de energía y nos trae muertas. El kinder, el ballet y las clases de natación la mantenían ocupada bastantes horas del día pero ahora siento que se me agotan las ideas para mantenerla entretenida. 

Y luego estás tú. Estar encerrada te ha vuelto la persona más hiperactiva que conozco. Es cansado tratar de seguir tu ritmo. Estás acostumbrada a estar en tu estudio, con tus clientes, proveedores, modelos, todo el tiempo yendo y viniendo, moviéndote de un lado al otro y rodeada de personas. Ahora estás encerrada en la casa y eso te tiene un poco desesperada. Yo siempre he sido la más tranquila de las dos, soy quien más tiempo pasa en la casa por la flexibilidad de mi trabajo y porque siempre he sido bastante más introvertida que tú y mucho más tranquila. Así que creo que también estoy buscando actividades que te mantengan entretenida a ti.

Seguramente los bebés no tardan en despertar de su siesta y quiero que, cuando salgas de bañarte, puedan tener algo divertido que hacer el resto de la tarde.

Camino al closet y busco en las cajas que tenemos hasta atrás, ahí están. Todas esas pinturas “chafas” que no te gusta usar porque dices que no sirven pero que para lo que tengo planeado, son perfectas. Saco de tu estudio unos rollos de papel y los extiendo en el piso de la sala después de mover los muebles y quitar el tapete. Trato de hacer espacio suficiente para que no haya peligro de manchar el sofá y con cinta los sujeto al piso. Pego algunos pedazos de papel en la pared que tenemos vacía porque estoy segura que eso volverá loca a nuestra hija.

Saco varios pinceles viejos que tienes y los coloco al lado de los botecitos de pintura. Voy a la cocina a preparar unos snacks y es justo cuando estoy partiendo una manzana que escucho a Luca quejarse desde su cuarto. Me apresuro a ir por él antes de que despierte al torbellino que es su hermana.

Me recibe con un puchero hermoso y tallándose esos ojitos tan preciosos que sacó de ti. Lo amo demasiado, verlo despertar y estirar sus bracitos hacia mí es lo más calmante y lindo que existe. Lo saco de su cuna y lo pego a mi pecho besando su cabeza e inhalando su dulce olor a bebé. Se acurruca en mi cuerpo y hago unos círculos con mi mano sobre su espalda. “Te amo, mi bebé bonito.”

“Mamá.” Me dice antes de meter su pulgar a su boca.

¿Hay algo más tierno que nuestro gordito?

Sonrío y lo llevo conmigo de vuelta a la cocina. “¿Te bajo?” Le pregunto y me niega con la cabeza, pegándose aún más a mi cuerpo. Le encantan los abrazos, sobretodo cuando acaba de despertar. En eso también se parece a ti, tan needy como su mami en las mañanas. Lo recargo en mi cadera para seguir cortando la fruta y colocarla en un plato. Lo llevo a la sala y nos sentamos en el suelo. Le doy un pedacito de manzana, es su fruta favorita, como la mía.

Escucho la puerta de nuestro cuarto abriéndose y sales caminando con una sonrisa y tu cabello alborotado y muy mojado aún. Traes puesta mi pijama favorita. Una playera blanca dos tallas más grande que tú y un short diminuto que deja ver tus largas y doradas piernas. Te ves increíblemente sexy y por un segundo pienso en intentar dormir a Luca otro ratito para ir a jugar contigo. Ultimamente hemos estado demasiado cansadas y no hemos podido estar juntas, te extraño. Muerdes tu labio y me doy cuenta que sabes perfectamente lo que estás provocando en mí. “Mamá, más.” La vocecita de Luca me vuelve a la realidad y suspiro. Ya habrá tiempo más tarde. Bajo a Luca de mis piernas y se sienta a unos pasos de mí.

Llegas a nosotros y te sientas en frente. Le das un beso en la cabeza a Luca. “Hola, guapo. ¿Dormiste rico?” Luca te sonríe y te ofrece manzana, muerdes un poco. “Yum, manzana con babas.” Sonríes fingidamente. Te acercas a mi para darme un beso rápido pero tomo tu mano y llevo mis labios a tu oreja susurrando en tu oído. “Te ves tan fucking hot, esta noche voy a hacer que te olvides hasta de tu nombre.” Te siento estremecerte. “Val.” Me sonríes y esquivas mi mirada.

Te sonrío coqueta y puedo ver en tus ojos el deseo creciendo. “Mami.” Cierras los ojos un segundo, negando con la cabeza antes de sonreír y voltear con Luca que tiene en sus manos un bote de pintura. “¿Qué es todo esto?”

“Vamos a pintar, ¿te gusta la idea?”

“Obvio.” Contestas emocionada. No hay nada que disfrutes más que pintar y dibujar, eres toda una artista. Y para mi suerte, Lua es exactamente igual. “¿Tú también vas a pintar?” Me preguntas.

Bueno, tal vez si hay algo que disfrutas más. Burlarte de lo mala que soy dibujando. “Paso.” Te saco la lengua. “Si acaso haré una carita feliz o algo así.”

Sueltas una carcajada y abres los brazos para Luca que caminó hacia ti. Lo abrazas unos momentos. “Tal vez deberíamos quitarle la ropa, ¿no?”

“¡Ay, si!” Respondo. “Ni siquiera lo pensé.”

Comienzas a desvestirlo y lo dejas en pañal. Te levantas para llevar la ropita a su cuarto y vas a la cocina por un bowl con un poco de agua y unas toallas. “Para cambiar de colores.” Me dices.

Nuevamente te sientas en el suelo. “¿Esperamos al torbellino?”

No pasan ni dos segundos desde tu pregunta cuando escuchamos esos pequeños pasitos que nos alertan de la explosión que se aproxima. Llega corriendo hacia nosotras con su pingüino de peluche en sus manos y sonriendo como siempre. No solo es una bola de energía, también es la niña más feliz que conozco. Al verla sonreír, solo puedo pensar que lo estamos haciendo bien.

Se para frente a nosotras y va directamente a saludar a Luca con un beso en la mejilla. “Hola, mi bebé.”

Luca se ríe al verla y comienza a aplaudir. “Lulu.” La llama emocionado. Lua juega con él unos segundos. “Toma, te lo presto.” Le dice ofreciéndole al peluche.

Después voltea hacia ti y se avienta sobre tus piernas. “Mami, tengo hambre.” Te dice expectante y sobándose la panza.

“Toma.” Le digo ofreciéndole el plato de fruta.

Sigue un poco adormilada y aún no se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que pusimos para jugar. “Quiero ir al parque.”

“No podemos ir ahorita, mi amor. Pero mira todo lo que mamá preparó para nosotras.” Le dices emocionada.

Voltea a ver el suelo, las pinturas y la pared de la sala. Mira todo curiosa, explorando.

De pronto sonríe y da un pequeño salto. “¿Vamos a pintar la pared?” Nos pregunta sorprendida y emocionada.

“Solo hoy porque hay papel especial, no vamos a pintarlas ningún otro día, ¿okay?” Le aclaro. 

“Ajá.” Responde distraída, probablemente pensando en todas las cosas que muere de ganas por pintar.

Volteo los ojos y empiezo a cuestionarme si fue buena idea, sólo espero que nos haga caso y no se le ocurra pintar nada después. Vamos a tener que guardar todo muy bien y tenerla vigilada. Me sonríes pensando lo mismo.

“Vamos a pintar allá, mami.” Te jala de la mano para que te pares con ella.

“Si, Lu, pero ven primero, déjame quitarte el vestido para que no te ensucies.” La dejas en su ropita interior y caminas hacia la pared para empezar a pintar.

Luca termina de comer mientras sigue entretenido con el juguete. Una vez que se aburre lo llevo a la cocina para evitar que se ensucie y abro los botes de pintura para dejarlo pintar también. Primero intenta hacerlo con un pincel cuando te ve con Lua pero después termina haciéndolo con sus deditos.

Terminan de pintar en la pared y se van a sentar con nosotros, te burlas una y mil veces de mi intento por hacerle un dinosaurio a Luca y yo finjo estar ofendida. Lua se ríe también de mis pocas habilidades artísticas y me levanto indignada para recibir la pizza que pedí por teléfono.

Comemos en el suelo, entre manchas de pintura, risas y la música de fondo que suena desde tu teléfono.

Estamos viviendo un momento difícil, el mundo es un caos, no hemos podido ver a nuestras familias en muchos días y extrañamos nuestra rutina. Pero no imagino pasar esto con una mejor compañía que tú. Estamos viviendo un momento difícil, sí. Pero también estamos teniendo tiempo de calidad con nuestros hijos, estamos disfrutándonos como familia: conectado, aprendiendo, creciendo, explorando otras formas de vivir y de ser.

Terminamos de comer y seguimos pintando un poco más. Las carcajadas de nuestros hijos y las tuyas son la melodía más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida. Si permanecer los cuatro juntos en nuestro hogar es la forma de cuidarnos y de cuidar al resto del mundo, no imagino una razón para no hacerlo.

Quiero verlos así de felices siempre y sé que así será mientras estemos juntos y nos amemos como lo hacemos.

Empieza a hacerse tarde y Luca comienza a quejarse por el sueño, camina hacia ti para abrazarte y se talla los ojitos. Está cansado.

Lua sigue pintando los dibujos que le hiciste en una esquina del papel pero ha dejado de cantar y ya no está tan parlanchina como siempre por lo que sabemos que ya es hora de llevarlos a la cama. Te paras con Luca en tus brazos. “Lo llevo a dormir.” Me levanto para darle un beso en la cabeza. “Buenas noches, mi bebé.” Le acaricio la mejilla y me da una sonrisa cansada. Caminas hacia el pasillo y entras a su cuarto.

Camino hacia nuestra hija. “Te está quedando hermoso, mi amor.”

Lua voltea hacia mi sonriente. “Somos mami y mi bebé y tú y yo.” Dice señalando a cada una de las figuras.

“Me encanta, mi artista favorita. ¿Crees que ya casi esté listo? Es tarde.” Le digo cuidadosa, a veces es un poco terca cuando está cansada.

“No, mamá.”

"Tienes sueño, mi amor."

"No." Responde seriamente.

“¿Falta mucho?” Pregunto paciente.

“Si.”

“¿Qué tal si terminamos mañana?”

"No, mamá. Quiero hoy." 

"Qué terca es mi bolita."

Suelta una ligera risa pero no voltea a verme y sigue pintando.

"Ándale, Lu. Mejor mañana terminamos." Le digo un poco más firme. 

“Mejor no, ayúdame y terminamos hoy.” Me dice pasándome un pincel e indicándome qué es lo que debo pintar. Suspiro y tomo el pincel. Algún día seré más difícil con nuestros hijos. 

“¿Listas para dormir?” Dices desde el pasillo.

“No, mami.”

“Lua.” Le dices con voz seria y Lua deja el pincel en el suelo.

Me sorprende tanto cómo es que haces esto. Nunca pensé que sería yo la más suave de las dos. Aunque debo admitir que sí eres un poco intimidante cuando quieres serlo. “Ya terminamos mami, ven a ver.”

Caminas hacia nosotras y observas sonriente. “Mi luna es toda una artista.” Dices orgullosa y Lua sonríe. Sus ojitos azules brillan cada que le dices algo así. Estiras tus brazos para cargarla y ella se levanta yendo hacia ti. “Te amo, mi güera.” Le haces cosquillas y se empieza a reír.

Amo verlas juntas. Amo verte ser la mamá más extraordinaria del universo.

“Ve a la cama con mamá mientras yo guardo todo, ¿si?” Le dices al oído. Lua asiente con la cabeza y te da un beso en la mejilla antes de estirar sus brazos para que yo la cargue. “Buenas noches, mi lunita.” Te despides.

“Mi pingüi.” Dice buscándolo. Lo tomo de la cocina y camino con ella hacia su cuarto.

La ayudo a ponerse su pijama y a lavarse los dientes. Se acuesta abrazando su peluche y con un beso en la frente la dejo dormida.

Al llegar a la sala veo que ya recogiste la mayoría de los papeles y tapaste los botes de pintura. Llevo el bowl con los pinceles y los enjuago. Entre las dos terminamos de recoger y empiezo a mover los muebles. “Espera.” Me dices.

Volteo confundida y te veo con el celular en la mano. Reconozco la canción al instante y sonrío. 

“¿Bailamos?” Me dices estirando tu mano.

Me pegas a tu cuerpo y nos movemos a tu ritmo. Amo bailar contigo. Cómo te mueves, cómo me mueves, cómo nos vemos juntas. 

“This is where I wanna be, where it’s so sweet and heavenly.” Cantas a mi oído y tu voz acelera mi corazón. Cuando te conocí estaba en un punto tan gris de mi vida, jamás imaginé que podría tener todo esto. Y ahora estás aquí, con un amor que es real, con un amor que sigue creciendo cada día más, con un amor que incluso estando lejos es muy, muy fuerte. 

Cantamos juntas la siguiente estrofa y llevo mis labios a los tuyos en el segundo coro.

Te beso lento, disfrutándote. Quiero hacerte sentir tan protegida y tan amada como lo haces tú siempre. Llevo mis manos a tus hombros y recorro con mis dedos tus brazos. Sonrío al sentir los restos de pintura. Qué placer es ser mamá contigo.

Beso tu cuello cuando la canción termina y empieza la siguiente, te escucho gemir suavemente y quiero cumplir mi promesa de la tarde. Te pego a la pared de la sala y levanto tu pierna para recargarla sobre mi cadera y acariciar tu piel. Con mi otra mano levanto tu blusa y acaricio tu abdomen. Qué placer es ser tu esposa.

Te acaricio lento, hoy quiero alargar el placer, que esta noche sea eterna, quiero que sientas todo mi amor y el deseo tan grande que provocas en mí. Te quito la pijama y me deshago de la mía aventándola por algún lugar de la sala. Nos besamos más, más, más.

A veces me parece increíble que después de tantos años juntas y de dos hijos, nuestra vida sexual siga siendo tan espectacular como al principio. No quiero perder esto nunca. Nos conocemos demasiado bien, sabemos dónde y cómo.

Terminamos tiradas en el sofá de la sala, entre caricias y respiraciones agitadas. Entre te amos y miradas. Entre gemidos suaves y corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Entre los sonidos del choque de nuestros cuerpos y ese dulce sabor de boca que nos deja estar juntas de esta manera. Entre orgasmos y suspiros. Entre ojos cansados y cuerpos saciados.

Qué placer es tener un amor como el nuestro.

Tu cuerpo se va haciendo un poco más pesado cada vez, acomodo mis piernas a lado de tus caderas y te abrazo más fuerte. Tu cabeza encuentra una almohada en mi cuello y tus respiraciones se van calmando. Jalo la cobija del respaldo para ponerla sobre tu espalda y pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo. Amo tenerte sobre mí. Llevo mis labios a tu oreja. “I’m giving you all my love.” Cierro los ojos y suspiro.


	7. TÚ SI SABES QUERERME

Me despierto y comienzo a estirar mis brazos con los ojos aún cerrados.

Te siento moverte a mi lado y te abrazas a mi espalda pegando tus labios a mi oído. “Buenos días, amor de mi vida.”

Sonrió y suspiro. Te amo demasiado.

Te dejo abrazarme desde atrás por unos segundos, sintiendo tu piel desnuda contra la mía y disfrutando tus labios sobre mi cuello y mis hombros.

Me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a ti y te beso los labios. “Felices diez años juntas, amor de la mía.”

“Felices diez años, Val.” Escondes tu cara en mi cuello y acaricias mi piel con tu nariz. Me abrazas más fuerte.

A veces tanta felicidad y amor parecen un sueño. Yo ni siquiera creía en el amor antes de ti.

Nunca creí que tendría esto. Creía que este tipo de amor no existía más que en libros y películas. Me enfrascaba en relaciones tóxicas porque no conocía nada más. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y creía firmemente que sería así siempre.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso.

“¿Alguna vez creíste llegar hasta aquí conmigo, morrita?” Me preguntas con una sonrisa y me pierdo en el chocolate de tus ojos.

Amo mucho nuestras mañanas así. Abrazadas sin pensar en nada más que en la otra, saciadas por la noche anterior, disfrutando del suave contacto de nuestros cuerpos y el delicado roce de nuestros labios al besarnos.

Normalmente nuestras mañanas comienzan con los llamados de nuestros hijos o el terrible sonido de nuestra alarma anunciando que es hora de empezar el día. A veces también amanecemos con alguno (o ambos) niños en medio de nosotras. Pero hay días como hoy en los que tenemos un poquito más de suerte y podemos disfrutarnos solitas.

Son mis mañanas favoritas.

“No lo creí posible pero mira que lo deseaba muchísimo. Te deseaba muchísimo.” Te respondo coqueta.

Sueltas una risa y te sonrojas. Es difícil lograr eso así que considero que mi línea ha sido un éxito y también me río.

Acaricias mi mejilla y me jalas hacia ti para besarnos de nuevo.

Toda una década desde nuestro primer beso y aún logras hipnotizarme como con el primero.

Nos separamos y quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Desde esta distancia puedo admirar cada detalle de tu rostro. La suavidad de tu piel, lo largas y rizadas que son tus pestañas, los destellos de luz que se reflejan en tus ojos, esas diminutas líneas de expresión alrededor de ellos que tanto te quitan el sueño pero que para mí son la muestra de lo mucho que sonríes. Esas ojeras naturales que antes parecías odiar y ahora has aprendido a amar. Tus labios rosados e hinchados por nuestros besos. Tu mentón que tanto me gusta.

Tú, toda tú eres perfecta.

No he conocido a una mujer más hermosa en todo este tiempo y seguramente jamás habrá alguien más hermoso que tú para mis ojos.

“You’re gorgeous.” Te digo después de varios segundos en silencio.

Sonríes. “Te amo Val.” Me respondes. “Gracias por todo este tiempo, tampoco imaginé nunca tener todo esto. Quererte ha sido la aventura más bonita de mi vida.”

Querernos ha sido una aventura, indeed.

Todo fue paulatino. Te fui queriendo poco a poco, sin buscarlo, sin pensarlo. Cuando finalmente descubrí tus besos y me perdí en tu mirada, fue inevitable aceptar que estaba completamente enamorada de ti.

Me abrazaste con cada uno de mis defectos, de mis miedos y de mis inseguridades.

No te molestaron mis barreras porque construiste una escalera para cruzar esos muros y llegar hasta mi corazón.

Y después no hubo vuelta atrás.

Empecé a creer.

Te di mi corazón y ahora estamos aquí, diez años después de ese sábado en que te pedí que fueras mi novia después de pasar horas besándonos en el parque.

Ahora estamos aquí, amándonos con el alma. 

Tú sabes quererme como nunca creí que alguien lo haría. Sabes adorarme, mi amor.

“Te amo Juls. Gracias por todo lo he hemos ido construyendo juntas.”

Ese día te entregué mi corazón a pesar de lo aterrada que estaba de perderte. Ese día decidí ser valiente por primera vez en la vida y arriesgarme, ese día dejó de importarme lo que los demás pensaran porque yo solo quería quedarme contigo. 

Desde ese momento mi deseo más grande es que nunca te vayas. Que te quedes por siempre. Para siempre amarte.

Es la verdad cuando te digo que siempre he deseado muchísimo estar contigo. 

Me gustaría decir que esta mañana pudimos pasar muchas horas en la cama, que disfrutamos de una sesión de morning sex y que pudimos seguir siendo el par de melosas que somos por el resto del día.

Pero los quejidos de Luca nos llaman desde su habitación y con un último beso me levanto de la cama y me pongo mi pijama rápidamente para ir a buscar a nuestro gordito.

Casi siempre es él quien se despierta primero, al llegar a su cuarto lo veo mirándome desde su cuna y al notar mi presencia extiende sus brazos hacia mí. “Mamá, biba.” Es su forma de decirme que lo cargue, me apresuro y lo tomo en mis brazos. “Buenos días, mi gordito. ¿Dormiste bien?” Asiente con la cabeza y se pega a mi cuerpo. “¿Tienes hambre?”

“No.”

“¿Quieres leche?”

“Si.” Repite asintiendo.

Salgo del cuarto con Luca en mis brazos y cruzo el pasillo para ver a Lua, abro la puerta de su habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y la observo por unos segundos. Hasta en sueños es un caos, está boca abajo con las piernas y los brazos extendidos como una estrella de mar, el cabello alborotado tapando su carita y todas las cobijas hechas bola al final de la cama. Dejo la puerta abierta y voy a la cocina a prepararle un biberón a Luca antes de volver al cuarto contigo.

Ya estás sentada en la cama con tu celular en las manos.

“Mami.” Luca levanta su cabeza de mi pecho al verte y sonríe.

Tú alzas la vista para saludarlo. “Hola, guapísimo. Buenos días.” Lo dejo en la cama y gatea hacia ti, lo abrazas y llenas sus mejillas de besos mientras él se ríe. Te doy el biberón de Luca y voy al baño. Al volver me siento junto a él, dejándolo en medio de nosotras. Tomo mis lentes y mi teléfono para revisar unos correos electrónicos del trabajo y tú haces lo mismo.

Prendes la televisión y ponemos una película para él. Dejo mi teléfono y me acuesto a su lado haciéndole cariñitos en el cabello. Minutos después también dejas tu celular. Y los tres nos quedamos viendo a los trolls coloridos que tanto le gustan.

“¿Tienes hambre mi amor? ¿Quieres waffles?” Me preguntas a mí pero Luca suelta el chupón de su biberón y voltea a verte para contestarte. “Si.”

“Si queremos waffles.” Te respondo sonriendo. “Pero tengo un poco más de flojera que de hambre aún, ¿unos minutos más?” 

Un rato después escuchamos pasitos en el pasillo acercándose y vemos una carita adormilada pero sonriente asomándose en la puerta.

“Buenos días, mi luna hermosa.” Le dices a nuestra hija y corre hacia tu lado de la cama para abrazarte. Se sube a la cama y se tira encima de ti.

“Buenos días.” Nos saluda. 

“Lulu.” Dice Luca sonriendo y soltando su biberón.

“Hola mi bebé.” Le dice y aprieta una de sus mejillas.

“¿Cómo dormiste, bolita?”

“Muy bien má. Estoy así,” Dice haciendo una cero con sus manos “De cansada pero tengo mucha mucha hambre, me quiero comer un elefante grande.”

"Fante." Repite Luca y se ríe. 

Tu sonríes y le das un beso. “Vamos a hacer waffles mi güera, ¿me ayudas?” Le preguntas y su cara se ilumina al instante.

“¡Vamos ya!” Se levanta de tus piernas y te toma la mano para bajarse de la cama.

Nuestro mañana pasa entre harina regada por todas partes, risas y un exceso de azúcar. Tanto literal como metafóricamente hablando.

Cuando al final están listos los waffles, la cocina parece un campo de batalla. Pero las mejillas de los cuatro están rojas de tanto reír y desayunamos delicioso. 

Nos sentamos en la sala y dejamos al par de traviesos jugar un rato. 

Mientras juegan nosotras nos acostamos en el sillón abrazadas y los vemos ir de un lado al otro de la habitación. Son nuestra mejor forma de entretenimiento, es muy divertido ver cómo juegan y se entienden a pesar de que el vocabulario de Luca es demasiado limitado aún. Pero con Lua parece tener conversaciones y eso nos hace reír mucho. 

Luca adora a su hermana, intenta hacer absolutamente todo lo que ella hace, la sigue a donde ella quiera y repite todo lo que ella diga. Es demasiado tierno verlos juntos. 

Lua a veces es mandona o se enoja cuando se da cuenta que él aún es muy pequeño para hacer y entender ciertas cosas, como que las torres de lego que está construyendo no deben ser derribadas o que el sol de su dibujo debe ir amarillo y no verde como él insiste en colorearlo. 

"Bebé no, no puedes pintar conmigo si te sales de la línea." Dice seriamente.

"Dale alguna otra hoja para que él pinte, lunita." Le dices con un ligero tono de advertencia. 

Lua suspira frustrada y le da una de sus hojas. Luca la toma y hace algunos rayones en ella antes de volver a pintar en la de Lua.

"Mamá, dile a Luca que no puede pintar." Me pide. 

"Hija, solo quiere jugar contigo." 

Me hace un puchero pero no dice nada. Pasan unos minutos antes de que nuestro torbellino explote. 

"¡Ya Luca!" Exclama enojada y le quita la crayola roja. 

Luca hace un puchero y empieza a llorar. 

"¡Lua!" Exclamas tú también y te levantas del sillón para ir hacia ellos. 

Lua al verte enojada, estira la mano y le da la crayola otra vez, obligándolo a tomarla en su manita. "Mami ya se la di." Se para nerviosa frente a Luca como si quisiera tapar el hecho de que sigue llorando y te hace un puchero, abriendo los ojos lo más que puede, sabe que pocas veces puedes decirle algo con esa carita tan tierna que tiene. Pero también tú sabes que se aprovecha de eso y es justamente lo que no quieres. Le diriges una mirada enojada. 

Luca se para aún llorando y camina hacia ti abrazando tus pierna, tú lo cargas. Le das un beso y limpias sus mejillas. "¿Quieres jugar a otra cosa?" Le preguntas y él asiente. "¿Vas con mamá?" Le dices y lo bajas de tus brazos para que camine hacia mí. Lo recibo y le doy muchos besitos hasta que empieza a reírse. 

De reojo te veo hincarte para quedar a la altura de Lua. "Sabes que tu hermano está chiquito, Lua." 

Ella baja la cabeza y se muerde el labio nerviosa. Asiente. 

"No sabe colorear dentro de la línea, ni sabe que el pasto es verde y el cielo azul. Pronto va a crecer y va a poder hacer las cosas que tú haces pero tenemos que enseñarle. Cuando estabas chiquita tú tampoco sabías esas cosas y mamá y yo te enseñamos. No está bien enojarse con alguien cuando está haciendo lo mejor que puede, Luca te ama muchísimo y quiere hacer todo lo que tú haces porque eres su hermana grande y te ve como un superhéroe, cuando te enojas y le gritas o le quitas las cosas y no lo dejas jugar contigo se pone triste. Imagina como te sentirías tú si mamá o yo hiciéramos eso cuando quieres jugar con nosotras."

Mi amor, hasta cuando estás en tu mood de mamá molesta eres perfecta. Siempre sabes qué decir y cómo decirlo. Hablas con tanto cuidado con nuestros hijos, desde tu corazón que es tan bonito y yo solo te veo admirada. Aprendo muchísimo de ti. 

"Ya no lo voy a hacer." Te promete Lua con los ojos llorosos. Te ama tanto. 

Asientes. "Gracias. Pídele perdón a tu hermanito y jugamos ¿va?"

"¿Tú me perdonas?" Te pregunta haciendo su puchero más evidente. 

"Si, Lua."

"Pero perdóname en serio." Te dice acercándose más hacia ti y agachando la cabeza. 

"Te perdono en serio."

"Pero es que no me estás diciendo lunita" Responde triste.

Volteo a ver tu cara que se muere de ternura ante eso. Estás apretando tus labios y cierras los ojos un segundo antes de sonreír y abrirle los brazos. Ella se deja caer en tu cuerpo y te aprieta del cuello. "Te amo mi lunita. No estoy enojada ya, te lo prometo."

Asiente y se quedan abrazadas unos segundos más. Lua se suelta y camina hacia nosotros que durante su platica hemos estado jugando con los legos en el piso. 

"Perdóname mi bebé." Le dice cuando llega hasta él. 

Y nuestro gordito está tan embobado con ella que le perdona cualquier cosa y olvida en un segundo las veces que sin querer lo hace llorar. Le extiende la mano con un lego. "Ven, Lulu." Le dice invitándola a jugar. 

Te sientas a jugar con nosotros, preparamos fruta y algunas botanitas para la tarde. Desayunamos demasiados waffles y ninguno de los cuatro tenemos hambre hasta que es hora de cenar. Sacamos los leftovers del refri y comemos en la sala, aún en pijama a las 6:30 de la tarde. Es uno de nuestros lazy sundays y no hay nada más rico que esto. 

Después de comer Luca empieza a tallarse los ojitos y camina hacia mí. "Abiba, mamá." 

Lo cargo y se recarga en mi hombro. Hoy no durmió su siesta y está cansado. 

"Le dio el mal del puerco." Dices burlona.

Me da risa tu comentario. "Salió a ti." 

Me sacas la lengua. "¿Lo duermes y yo baño a Lua?"

"Si, mi amor." Preparo un biberón y me llevo a Luca a dormir. 

Media hora después entro a nuestro cuarto y escucho las carcajadas de nuestra hija. La puerta del baño está abierta. "¿Cómo van? ¿Ya están limpias?"

Ambas están dentro de la bañera, el agua se ve morada y me doy cuenta que usaste una de tus bath bombs. Seguramente querías compensar la molestia de la tarde. ¿Ves cómo eres lo más hermoso?

Lua voltea a verme sonriente. "Estamos platicando aún." 

"¿Ah si? ¿Puedo enterarme de la plática?"

"Son secretos." Me respondes firme y Lua se ríe.

Abro la boca indignada. "No pueden tener secretos conmigo, voy a llorar." Hago el mismo puchero que Lua hace y que es capaz de convencerte de cualquier cosa. 

Lua solo se ríe más. 

"Ustedes dos y esos ojos a los que no les puedo negar nada, par de aprovechadas." Volteas los ojos. "Estamos hablando de Mulan."

Hago una mueca. Ustedes dos son fans de esa película y yo nunca la he visto. 

"Quiero un Mushu, mamá." Me dice Lua emocionada. 

"Te compraré uno." No tengo ni idea de lo que es un Mushu. Te ríes. "Ya es tarde, mi bolita, vamos a dormir." Tomo la toalla y la cargo para empezar a secarla. 

"Quiero que mami me lea un cuento." 

"Vamos a vestirnos y ahorita va a tu cuarto." Le prometo. 

Le pongo su pijama y la preparo para la cama. Justo cuando acabo de acostarla te asomas por su puerta. "¿Lista para tu cuento, mi lunita?"

"¡Si mami!" Exclama feliz. 

"Las dejo, me voy a bañar. Buenas noches, Lu." Le doy un beso en la frente y aprieto tu mano antes de salir y dirigirme al baño.

Cuando salgo ya estás en la cama esperándome. Me siento junto a ti y recargo mi cabeza en tu hombro. "Te tengo un regalo pero no llegó a tiempo." Te digo triste. "Pero te hice algo."

Me estiro para sacarlo del cajón. Es algo que hice hace cuatro días que me enteré que lo que había pedido para ti no llegaría hasta dentro de dos semanas. Es sencillo. Un álbum de fotografías de nosotras desde la primera que nos tomamos a los pocos días de conocernos hasta la que te tomé justamente hace cuatro días mientras dormías en la cama con nuestros hijos. Te tomas el tiempo de ver cada una, te encantan las fotos y por mucho eres la mejor fotógrafa de las dos pero siempre me ha gustado tomarte fotos desprevenida.

Algunas fotos te hacen reír, otras te hacen sonrojarte porque en esta recopilación de memorias, no podían faltar mis favoritas que incluyen una que otra no apta para los demás. Otras te hacen emocionarte y llenan tus ojos de lágrimas como las de nuestra boda y las de los nacimientos de nuestros bebés.

Al final está mi foto favorita. Es una foto que nos tomó Lua hace unos meses sin darnos cuenta mientras jugaba con tu celular. Estamos en la cama, tú boca arriba y yo junto a ti boca abajo, mirándonos fijamente y con tu brazo acariciando mi cabello.

Es una foto tan bonita porque captura perfectamente nuestro amor. 

Cuando la vimos, morimos de amor y la editaste hasta que quedó así de hermosa y hoy es mi favorita. 

Al verla suspiras y me jalas para besarme. "Gracias, mi amor. Qué regalo tan hermoso." 

De pronto empiezas a reírte.

"¿De qué te ríes'"

"De que el tuyo tampoco llegó a tiempo. Pero también te hice algo." Te levantas y sacas algo de abajo de la cama. Es un cuadro grande que está tapado con una tela. "Toma." 

Lo abro y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas es esa misma foto pero pintada por ti y no puedo pensar en un regalo más perfecto que este. 

"Great minds think alike." Me dices. 

"Está tan hermosa, muchas gracias, Juls." Te beso una, dos, tres veces. "Mi artista hermosa. ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?" 

"Cuando te decía que tenía conferencias en el estudio en realidad estaba pintándolo. Lo terminé ayer." 

"Te amo, gracias. Muero por colgarlo aquí." 

Sonríes y me besas de nuevo. Siempre sabes cómo sorprenderme, cómo hacerme sonreír, cómo demostrarme tu amor.

"Te amo, Val." Volteas los ojos y suspiras. "Ahorita estaríamos en nuestro date de aniversario." 

"Esta cuarentena nos hizo cambiar muchos planes, pero me gustó nuestro día." 

"También a mí, ya habrá tiempo para celebrar después tú y yo solitas." Me respondes. 

Te sonrío. "Ven, abrázame." Extiendo mis brazos hacia ti y te dejas caer sobre mí. "Qué bonitos diez años hemos tenido juntas, corazón. Quédate por siempre." Te pido al mismo tiempo que te aprieto más hacia mí. 

"Siempre, Val." Me prometes y volteas tu rostro para besar mi cuello y comenzar una parte más física de nuestra celebración. 

Cuánto hemos crecido, hemos madurado muchísimo, hemos aprendido a amarnos tanto.

Nos hemos convertido en madres, en compañeras de vida. Nos volvimos estás locas amantes cursis y empalagosas. Lograste que esta incrédula del amor ahora sea la más enamorada. 

Me has hecho tan feliz. 

Es tan difícil encontrar un amor tan bonito como este y la vida me lo dio a mí.

Lo que más quiero es justo lo que acabo de pedirte. Que no te vayas, que te quedes por siempre.

Quiero amarte por diez años más y diez vidas más, si es posible.


End file.
